Se dio cuenta
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Su forma de vida era buscarme y yo volví a sus vidas. Ella se dio cuenta de que ya no era una molestia.


Un SasuSaku cortito. Desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

Naruto no es mío.

_**Se dio cuenta. **_

* * *

_**Yo volví a sus vidas.**_

No sabían ni como reaccionar. Entré al campo de batalla y lo primero que escuché fue el tartamudear nervioso de Sakura mencionar a duras penas mi nombre. Parecía que estaba sorprendida. El estúpido de Naruto intentaba decirme algo, pero no lo escuché. Nunca lo hice. Sentí una obligación casi mortal de contestarle a Sakura, una necesidad que me arrastraba en el mar de sus ojos verdes. Tan pálidos, sin vida. La guerra, pensé. Eso era lo que quería pensar. El cansancio y las muertes, por eso el color de sus ojos no brillaban. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que ella fuera infeliz o algo.

_"...Sakura"_

Claro, mi voz salió como se esperaba de un Uchiha. Fría, seca. Lo que no esperaba era su reacción. Su boca estaba abierta y había exclamado mi nombre en voz alta. No parecía estar apenada, cohibida o intimidada por mi presencia. Quizá supuso que la ignoraría, como siempre lo hice -Antes de intentar matarla, claro-. La miré de reojo por algunos segundos, estaba muy delgada y bajo sus ojos yacían unas bolsas violáceas. Estaban en guerra, posiblemente no podían dormir lo suficiente. Desplacé la mirada para enfrente. Sakura se notaba ausente, recordé como hacía algunos años la había dejado destrozada, abandonada en la última banca dentro de Konoha. La última vez que había pensado en eso fue cuando intenté aniquilar el lazo -Delgado, dañado, enfermo- que aun nos unía. Cuando intenté matarla por primera y segunda vez. Escuché demasiado ruido afuera de mis pensamientos. Claro, estaba en las primeras líneas de la batalla. El equipo de Naara se acercó.

_"Son los mismos escandalosos que siempre."_

Claro, no dejaban continuar con mis pensamientos, molestos y ruidosos. Pero no esperé jamás la pregunta de Sakura, esa me sacó totalmente de órbita. Ella no quería que estuviera aquí, ella se sentía quizá incómoda por mi presencia. No esperaba que me preguntaran tan pronto la razón de mi aparición. La miré y leí en sus ojos el miedo. Sus manos tocaban el borde de su chaleco shinobi frenéticamente. Con nervios. Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. De nuevo, miré en sus profundos pozos color verde, sentí que eran tan abismales que podría ahogarme en ellos. Volví a sentir esa necesidad extraña de responderle. La respuesta quemaba en mi lengua, no podía simplemente ignorarla.

_"Han pasado muchas cosas, pero he decidido proteger la aldea y yo... Seré Hokage."_

En mi mente no había sonado tan patético, no pensé en el resultado. Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Incluido ella. Eso me dolió. Esperaba que sonriera o que se mostrara indiferente, no esperaba que se quedara estupefacta. Preferiría mil veces que se quedara molesta a ver su impresión. Sentí como el fastidio inundaba mi ser. Claro, estaba tratando con nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. La molestia del equipo 7. Ese equipo que estaba extinto, ese que ya no podría volver a hacer jamás. Ellos habían hecho una forma de vida diferente, ellos tenían otra forma de ver las cosas.

_**Su forma de vida era buscarme.**_

Escuché como vagamente intentaban negarme, escuché la voz del aburame y esa fue la que me hizo hablar, era obvio. Sabía que no iban a poder borrar todos los crímenes que cometí contra la aldea, pero no importaba, me importaba en lo más mínimo. Yo no quería que pasara lo mismo dos veces, yo quería hacer las cosas diferentes. Ellos están tan desconfiados. Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen de mí, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?.

_"Sí. Sé que no pueden, pero no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Los kages crearon esta situación. Me convertiré en Hokage y cambiaré la aldea."_

Era obvio, lo haría por Itachi. Qué ignorantes que eran, no sabían para nada lo que había pasado. Ellos no sabían el sacrificio de Itachi y eso era una burla, seguramente creían que Itachi estaba apropósito en el libro bingo. En esa lista de criminales. Escuché decir alguna estupidez a Naruto sobre ser Hokage, pero, lo ignoré. Después le dio a Sakura las gracias por curarlo. Que ella debía descansar. Qué molestia. Llegamos hasta la primera línea, y escuchamos a alguien detrás. Volteamos a ver y estaba ahí Sakura. Su mirada mostraba determinación. Alardeó sobre sus habilidades, sobre Tsunade. Esperemos que no se lleve sus palabras el fuerte viento.

Estábamos esperando las órdenes, cuales llegaron y simplemente, las obedecimos. Atacamos, desenvainé mi espada y partí en dos algunas de esas criaturas que habían salido del monstruo infernal. Todos golpeaban y esquivaban. Una de esas cosas salió volando por en medio de Naruto y mío, un golpe excesivamente fuerte. Escuché un brinco y miré la cabellera corta y rosada. Sakura cayó en picada unos 100 metros delante de nosotros creando un abisal cráter con una fuerza monstruosa. Las criaturas volaron por los cielos al ser impulsados por semejante movimiento tectónico. Sonreí de una forma casi imperceptible. Ella ya no era una molestia.

_**Se dio cuenta. **_

* * *

Un drabble, no sé, algo así como que insinuante. Espero que no haya hecho OOC con Sasuke, si lo hice, disculpen. Espero les guste.


End file.
